


wretched beast

by garbagemanmilo



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Smut, Trans Lord Phobos, Vaginal Sex, this is vampire phobos and werecat meouch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagemanmilo/pseuds/garbagemanmilo
Summary: Lord Phobos invites over a certain werecat, and maybe Phobos gets more than what he bargained for.
Relationships: Commander Meouch/Lord Phobos (TWRP)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	wretched beast

Lord Phobos had invited Meouch to his home purely out of the goodness of his heart, not because he was unbearably attracted to the werecat, no. It was only when the man himself was in his boudoir, tall, lanky, wild, that Phobos thinks he might have jumped the gun, so to speak. But the vampire let his misgivings aside, simply allowing Meouch to prowl around his room, gather his bearings, and he almost flinches when the werecat is at his side again. “What’s goin’ on in that pretty lil’ head of yers?” Meouch asks, and Phobos tries to keep his composure, tries not to let the taller man see how deeply his presence affects him. The vampire squares his shoulders, tilts his jaw up, and acts like he doesn’t care, that the man beside him is nothing more than a speck on the sideline. “Oh, I see, yer playin’ hard to get, huh? Alright, I’ll play,” and then Meouch’s bulk is behind him, pressed so close to his back that he can practically feel the man’s heartbeat, and his breath catches in his chest. Then there are hands roaming over his torso, large, powerful hands, and Phobos has to grit his teeth together so he doesn’t make a sound, especially as one hand travels down, further, cups his groin, and even though there isn’t friction, that there isn’t anything there to cup, the vampire shudders, and that’s all that Meouch needs. “You like that, pretty boy?” Embarrassed and thrown off, Phobos spits out, “silence, wretched beast,” and the laugh that rolls through the werecat makes the smaller man tremble. “ _Sure_ , sure, baby, what _ever_ you say.” Then the hands are unbuttoning Phobos’ trousers, easing them down to his thighs, and Meouch whistles, a quick, sharp sound. “Damn, yer wet already?” Phobos bites back a sharp answer, trying to keep his dignity, what’s left of it, intact. “Gonna be easy to slide my cock inside a’ you, yer soaked,” Meouch purrs, and the vampire’s knees almost buckle.

True to his word, Meouch’s dick slides inside Phobos with little resistance, and the vampire’s eyes roll back at the sensation. Sharp claws digging into his thighs, hot breath against the back of his neck, he’s in heaven. “M-Meouch, _hah_ -“ he gasps, trying to string together a sentence, but his tongue is thick in his mouth, heavy as cinderblock, and Meouch’s muzzle is pressed to Phobos’ shoulder, a purr rolling through the taller man’s throat. “Feel good, pretty boy?” he asks, and Phobos nods, not trusting his voice, and he damn near squeals when Meouch pulls back, shifts, and thrusts inside him again, the angle now deeper, better, and Phobos almost sobs at how good it feels. “Pretty boy like you should be fucked like this every day, hell, twice a day,” Meouch snarls, and the vampire arches his back, trying to press his hips flush with the werecat’s, and _gods_ , he can feel Meouch’s knot swelling. A hand pushed through Phobos’ hair, yanking his head back, and long, sharp teeth press against his bitemark, his scar. “Want my knot, baby? Want me to breed you?” and then the vampire is cumming, a gush of fluid that makes him cry out, the thick knot popping inside Phobos, and then Meouch is groaning, grinding slow inside of the shorter man as he orgasms. Phobos whines, tears rolling down his face as Meouch pumps him full of cum, hands stroking down the sides of his body. “Ah, _fuck_ , Meouch,” he gasps, slumping down against his desk. “ _Easy_ , pretty boy, easy. Gonna be here for a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to a special someone ;)


End file.
